


Four Parents and a Baby (notfic)

by orphan_account



Series: Better than the Best (Friends) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Notfic, Poly Parenting, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Notfic. What would happen if Allison fell pregnant?





	

Instead of actually writing part 3, let’s write some fluffy notfic future stuff, shall we?

So when Allison falls pregnant she and Scott and together to see the positive test and Scott is major proud papa and Allison assumes he tells Stiles. But then she mentions something about it in front of Stiles and Stiles is like, wow you are pregnant, wow, congratulations wow. And Allison is like, Scott why did you not tell Stiles?! And Scott is sort of like, oh, I didn’t know if we were telling or if you wanted to or if we should do it together, and Allison is all, uh, Stiles is one going to be one of this child’s fathers, I think he should probably know about it. Stiles is sort of overwhelmed by that pronouncement and Scott looks between Allison and Stiles like he doesn’t know who to embrace first, so Stiles rolls his eyes and goes and kisses Allison on the cheek and Scott pulls them all in for a big hug and they laugh and get a bit teary and the Scott is like, “I get to tell Derek!”

Derek is thrilled and looks at Allison with awe and within a day their kitchen is stocked with healthy food and gone are all of the processed stuff which Stiles whines about, but Derek just looks at him and is like, “Stiles, Allison is growing a human right now, you can go without cheetos for a bit.” Which Stiles pouts about, but then Derek takes him off to bed and that cheers him up a bit, especially when Derek reveals he has stashed a few things away for Stiles.

In terms of the baby coming, Scott is just super proud papa, always smiling, happily stops eating junk food, reads all the books, is crazy affectionate with everyone, but especially Allison and is always telling her how gorgeous she looks, and kisses her belly a lot in bed (well, he would do it all over the place, until Stiles, Derek and Allison had an intervention and told him he had to stop).

Derek is ridiculously excited and brings Scott the books he reads, and makes a point of cooking super healthy snacks and lunches for Allison, and consults with them on how they want the nursery and attempts to build a crib (which Stiles helps him throw away, agreeing not to tell Scott and Allison about the disastrous attempt, provided he is allowed to tease Derek about it forever more) and gets paint swatches and baby clothes catalogues, and Stiles teases him saying he is nesting, which Derek realises he almost is, except he doesn’t think that’s actually a werewolf thing to do

Stiles is really worried about how you raise a kid in a relationship like theirs, do you tell the kid to hide it? They aren’t out about it, does that mean they need to be? Allison is worried too, but about the supernatural side of things. When do you tell the kid, how do you get them to keep it a secret etc?

Allison and Stiles get together to have these long conversations about what’s worrying them, and they just do it in the house, and Derek can hear them, but he doesn’t mean to be listening in or anything. Anyway, one time, Allison is like, “We can’t really hide the supernatural from them, can we? I mean, not when one of her dad’s is a werewolf.” And Derek just drops whatever he is holding and goes into shock because he knew the baby was Allison and Scott’s ‘cause that’s a given, isn’t it? And then it made sense that they might say Stiles is the baby’s dad too, because Stiles is with Scott, but Derek has no connection to the kid, and he hadn’t imagined that he would get to have part of the baby, that he would get to be a dad too. 

Allison and Stiles come out to investigate the noise and Stiles tries to calm Derek with his scent and asks what’s wrong and Derek just looks at Allison with tears in his eyes and said, “I didn’t realise.” Because god knows he and Allison didn’t have the closest relationship in the world, hell, if it wasn’t for the fact that their husbands were sleeping together, there would be no reason for him and Allison to be anything to each other. And Derek had come round to the idea, and accepted Allison into their little pack and he wanted the best for her and he wanted to take care of her, but this was so much more. This was Allison declaring they were family, trusting Derek with her little baby for the rest of the kid’s life.

“Didn’t realise what?” Stiles asks and Allison frowns. Derek reaches out for Allison’s stomach and looks at her questioningly and Allison nods permission and realises.

“Of course you’re going to be one of the baby’s fathers,” Allison says and Derek rests a hand on Allison’s still flat stomach and sort of vows to love and protect the kid and then scoops Allison up into his arms.

When Scott comes home, Allison is curled up with Derek on the couch, and he just beams at them and tucks himself up on Derek’s other side and laces his fingers with Allison and then Stiles comes out and gets indignant because Scott stole his spot and they end up wrestling on the other couch while Allison and Derek look fondly on.

Anyway, I was just thinking that at some point during the pregnancy, Scott and Stiles get sick and Derek quarantines them and ends up taking care of them and keeping Allison away and I thought that would be cute.


End file.
